


Equivalent Fraction

by Wanderingcourier



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amputee Peridot (Steven Universe), Cunnilingus, F/F, PWP, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingcourier/pseuds/Wanderingcourier
Summary: The first time was an accident.Jasper had tugged just a little too hard, and the limb enhancer had just popped off, and then she and Peridot had been left staring at where Peridot’s arm abruptly ended.But then, Jasper had started to think about it.A lot.





	Equivalent Fraction

**Author's Note:**

> Request from an anon from tumblr, Jasper eating out Peridot without limb enhancers. Very vaguely maybe the same AU as Senseless Shameless? If you wanna leave my a prompt to fill, drop one off at my tumblr and there is a much greater than non-zero chance that I will fill it.

The first time was an accident. Jasper had tugged just a little too hard, and the limb enhancer had just popped off, and then she and Peridot had been left staring at where Peridot’s arm abruptly ended.

That had to be some kind of design flaw.  

Peridot hadn’t said anything-- had been distressingly calm about it, actually. She had silently pulled the limb enhancer from Jasper’s now slack grip, re-affixed it to her arm, tapped the tips of her fingers together (testing it?), and walked away.

Jasper stared after her, but let her leave, and did not seek her out for the rest of the cycle.

But then, Jasper had started to think about it.

A lot.

It must not have hurt, she supposed. Peridot certainly hadn’t acted like she was in pain.

At some point, Jasper caught herself thinking about trying it again-- with permission, this time. It was just curiosity, that was all. She’d never been in such close quarters with an era 2 for so long, it made sense that she would want to know more about their make.

So she had asked. And Peridot had slammed the door in her face, which pretty much settled the issue, as far as Jasper was concerned.

Except that two hours later Peridot had shown up at _Jasper's_ door, staring determinedly past her and asking if Jasper had actually wanted to see what she looked like without the enhancers.

That, after several cycles of talking, negotiating, and minor exploration, had led to the current situation. The current situation being Peridot, nude and limbless, cradled in Jasper's lap. Jasper rubbed one large hand in slow circles on Peridot’s back as her other hand situated itself under Peridot’s ass and thighs. Peridot was so _small_ like this-- Jasper had been dimly aware of their size difference, but this was something new and exciting entirely. Peridot wriggled impatiently, and Jasper stopped the motion of her hand, instead resting her hand on Peridot’s upper back, supporting her.

Lifting Peridot up and kissing her felt surprisingly exciting-- sure, Jasper had been able to pick Peridot up before, but now Peridot was astoundingly light in her hands, her little body supported entirely by Jasper. She wouldn’t be able to catch herself if she fell-- her safety, her whole being, was left up to Jasper’s care.

Frankly, Jasper didn’t know if she found that trust charming or erotic. It certainly felt like both. The kiss broke, and Jasper moved down to Peridot’s neck to kiss and nip, coaxing out little squeaks and sighs. Jasper leaned Peridot back, trailing kisses down her breasts and stomach, and Peridot could do nothing but wriggle her hips and groan in protest as Jasper lingered over her.

And Jasper did linger-- Peridot was light and pliable in her hands, Jasper could just shift her, lean her back and sit her up and manipulate her little body as she pleased, and Peridot could do nothing but complain and beg. By the time Jasper decided to show mercy, Peridot was covered in little jade marks and much larger bite marks, her pussy leaking translucent green onto Jasper's hand, her clit swollen and her vulva flushed bottle green. Jasper smirked and leaned her flat on her back, and Peridot eagerly spread her thighs, begging, _please please please_.

Jasper took a moment to admire the scene-- Peridot literally leaking onto her hand, wriggling her hips as much as she dared, powerless to help herself without her limb enhancers. Jasper kissed Peridot’s engorged clit, and Peridot made a high little keening noise, and Diamonds help her that was all the encouragement Jasper needed to set her mouth upon Peridot.

The first touch of Jasper’s tongue sent spasms through Peridot’s hips, and Jasper had to adjust her grip, trying to keep her as still as possible. Jasper lapped at Peridot’s clit, rolled her tongue over it and sucked it gingerly, feeling Peridot moan and shiver in response, her thighs trying and failing to clamp around Jasper’s head. Jasper relished in the motions, in the hitch of Peridot’s breath as Jasper moved to trace circles around her entrance before kissing her clit once again, rubbing tiny circles with the tip of her tongue.

Peridot was writhing in her hands, apparently no longer able to form words as Jasper laved her with her tongue. Jasper took a moment to kiss down to Peridot’s entrance, stiffening her tongue and driving it in, lapping at Peridot’s smooth walls, velvety soft and dripping for Jasper. Peridot threw her head back and whined, rocking her hips and grinding her clit against the hard facets of Jasper’s gem. Almost involuntarily, Jasper groaned back in response, kissing back up to Peridot’s clit to lavish it with hard strokes of her tongue.

Another repetition of this pattern had Peridot’s cries reaching a fever pitch, her hips bucking and twitching erratically, and Jasper redoubled her efforts, chasing down Peridot’s orgasm. She wanted to feel her in her entirety, her every motion and noise captured in Jasper’s hands and mouth. Jasper only had to suck at Peridot’s clit to get her wish, feeling Peridot flutter and pulse against her mouth, every movement Peridot made or could make contained in the unyielding hold of Jasper’s hands.

Peridot’s body slowly eased into limpness, and Jasper pulled away with one final sugared kiss. She settled Peridot back into her lap, leaning her back against Jasper’s broad torso, feeling her heartbeat as she settled her own hands across Peridot to hold her steady.

In turn, Peridot leaned into Jasper, breathing heavily but smiling faintly up at her partner. She relaxed, by now effectively boneless, into Jasper’s hold, blinking slowly, trying to clear the sudden exhaustion from her eyes. Picking her up under her shoulders, Jasper laid her against the head of the sleeping platform like a ragdoll, ignoring Peridot’s sleepy protests as she rose to fetch the limb enhancers and some cleaning rags.

Once Jasper attached the first of Peridot’s arms, Peridot waved Jasper off, claiming she could do the rest herself. Jasper helped her reattach her legs anyways, but did leave Peridot’s final limb to herself.

When Jasper held Peridot afterwards, Peridot sprawled atop Jasper like a spoiled cat, her limb enhancers felt like ice wherever they touched Jasper’s bare skin. Jasper made no comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy easter, enjoy some porn
> 
> I'm... not totally happy with this? I really don't like the ending but ok. I may or may not write a part two where Jasper gets to get off (lol) too, but there a lot of stuff I want to write so we'll see.


End file.
